


The Least of All My Fears

by mara_jade



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, POV Original Character, Please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara_jade/pseuds/mara_jade
Summary: In the end, it’s Sam who drives Geno to the hospital. Geno was a great captain, but no one was under the illusion that if he drove himself he’d get there in one piece, and that would definitely not make Sidney happy.  Making Sidney unhappy was a cardinal sin, for so many reasons.





	The Least of All My Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/gifts).



> For [CoffeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/pseuds/CoffeeStars), who was having a bad day. I took inspiration from [this post](http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/post/180094103207/husband-sidney-in-a-car-accident-and-having-to-be).
> 
> This is my very first fic, and it is very much un-beta'd, as I wrote it in the three hours just prior to posting. Please be gentle; I did my best.

In the end, it’s Sam who drives Geno to the hospital. It would have been Flower or Tanger, but with Flower in Vegas and Tanger with the new baby at home, it ultimately had to fall to someone else. Geno was a great captain, but no one was under the illusion that if he drove himself he’d get there in one piece, and that would definitely not make Sidney happy. Making Sidney unhappy was a cardinal sin, for so many reasons.

“Drive faster,” Geno grunted. He was stomping his feet in the floorboards as if that would help him get what he wanted.

“I’m going as fast as I can, G. We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Sam replied, sighing as he tried to negotiate merging onto the highway. He wasn’t very good at calming Geno down, but really, who was, especially in circumstances like these.

This was not how the evening was supposed to unfold. They’d won against the Blue Jackets, the last game in a home stand before a short road trip east. One they may now need to make without their Captain, Sam thought grimly.

It hadn’t been a particularly exciting game, but Phil had put up two points, and Muzz had been on fire, not letting anything through. It was great to see him have a solid game after the issues he’d been struggling with physically. Sam hoped he’d be able to keep it up while the team dragged through the winter months.

The locker room had been jubilant afterwards, and Geno held court for the media with his typical smirk, making jokes and laughing with the reporters. Sam had heard that when Geno first came to the States, he had not liked to do press, but that anxiety had clearly been put to rest.

That joy had evaporated, however, as soon as Geno had showered and glanced at his phone.

~~~

Sam had followed Geno home after morning skate. When he thought about it he realized that it had been several weeks since he had taken his pre-game nap at home; it was always either in a hotel room on the road, or at Geno and Sidney’s house, snuggled into the pillows in the room that Sidney now referred to as “Sam’s room”. The thought was comforting; his apartment was rather grim and lifeless. He’d only had it for a couple of months, since he’d been called up from Wilkes-Barre early in the season, and had not had the time or inclination to decorate. His alarm roused him from bed at the appointed hour, and he went downstairs to find Geno, Sidney, and hopefully some delicious food.

“There he is,” Sidney said as Sam came into the kitchen. Geno was sitting at the table, eating his usual pre-game meal of grilled chicken and pasta with vegetables. Sidney turned and pulled a plate out of the microwave. “Sit down so you can eat.”

Well. Sam knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if this very exchange had happened so many times that he could practically set his watch to it. 

As he set about dismantling what looked to be an entire pound of whole wheat linguine, he asked “Are you coming to the game tonight?” Sidney coming to games was both a blessing and a curse; on one hand, the whole team loved Geno’s husband and would want to play their best for him. On the other, Geno had a very difficult time with playing poorly or losing in front of Sidney. He’d be a real bear in the locker room if things didn’t go well. It was a real double-edged sword.

“No, I have a meeting with the PTA tonight. It’s the holiday party.”

“I forgot that was today.” And since when did Sam know Sidney’s schedule almost as well as he knew his own? Ah, well. “Have a good time.”

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Geno said with a mock scowl.

“I’ll be sure to have a terrible time since you aren’t there, darling,” Sidney replied, with a fond smile on his face. “I should be back home before you, the PTA doesn’t exactly do late nights.”

“Text me when you get home.”

“Okay. You guys should get going.”

Sam shoveled the remainder of his meal into his face and got up from the table to get his bag.

“Hey- take your plate to dishwasher. This is not a restaurant,” Geno called after him. 

“I’ll be right back,” Sam called back from the stairs. He grabbed his bag, turned around, and immediately regretted going back into the kitchen. Geno had Sidney backed up against the counter, Sam’s plate in Sidney’s hand, making out like teenagers. Sam wished this was the first, or even the tenth time he’d seen a similar scene, but Geno and Sidney were so sickeningly besotted, it happened all the time. It never got easier to witness though. Gross.

“Ah, I’m going to head out now,” Sam managed with a flush creeping up his face.

Sidney detached himself from Geno with difficulty. Without looking over, he called “Okay, have a good game,” the stupid smile he always wore when Geno was close by on his face.

That conversation seemed like it had happened a million years ago rather than just a few hours. Geno was rocking back and forth in the passenger seat now, eyes closed. Sam pushed on the gas a little harder.

~~~

“Sid text you?” Geno asked Sam. Geno was still butt-ass naked from the shower, behind since he spent time with the media. Even after all the years that Sam had spent in locker rooms, he’s never gotten used to having conversations while disrobed. It’s just weird. 

“Uhhhh, let me look...nope. Why?”

“I don’t have text either.”

“Well, maybe he just forgot. He probably had a good time, he might not even be home yet.”

“Maybe.” Geno did not look convinced.

“Well, get dressed and see if he’s home. Won’t take long.” Just then, Jen walked into the locker room. It was strange to see her after the media left. She was always around while the press was there, under the pretense of keeping the reporters in line. Sam suspected it was more to keep Geno in line. Sometimes Sam felt bad for Jen, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Now she looked pretty unhappy, which was strange for after a win. “Geno, get dressed please,” she said.

Geno looked over at her. “What going on?”

“You need to get dressed.” There was a sharpness to her voice that caused Sam to stand up a little straighter. “Now.”

Geno started to pull on his underpants. Sam relaxed just a little bit once Geno’s dick wasn’t in full view of the room. Oh yeah- the room, which was getting eerily quiet, everyone looking at the exchange between Jen and Geno.

“G, I need you to stay calm for me. Everything is fine,” Jen continued.

Jen didn’t look like everything was fine, and if anything her words just made Geno more tense. “What is going on?” he demanded, pulling a shirt over his head. Even while confused, Geno was following instructions.

“There has been an accident,” Jen’s voice was soft, sympathy clearly written on her face. “Sidney is at the hospital.”

“Where is he?!?!” Geno demanded.

~~~

And that was how Geno ended up in Sam’s car, practically vibrating out of his own skin on the way to the hospital.

Sidney had been taken to Heritage Valley in Sewickley, which was unfortunately a good 25 minutes from the arena. Sam drove as fast as he felt he could while being relatively safe, and got there in 19 minutes, a fact which later on Sam would be proud of, in a weird way.

After bursting into the emergency room and looming over the desk nurse while she looked Sidney up on her computer, Sam and Geno were led behind a set of doors and down a short corridor to the left until they stopped at glass door. The curtain behind the door was pulled closed, so it was impossible to see within.

“Here he is. You can go right in,” the nurse advised before she turned and went back to her post.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but by the time he opened them, Geno was already halfway through the door. Well, there was nothing for it; Sam had to go in.

Sidney was alone behind the curtain, laying on a bed with the head raised. He looked….bad. He had dried blood on his face, coming from his nose. For a moment, Sam thought he looked like he had been in a fight, but that couldn’t be right. Sidney would never fight with anyone, and no one would want to hurt someone as nice and sweet as him in the first place. Sam recognized the blue button up shirt and jeans that Sidney had been wearing before the game, but the right sleeve of the shirt had been cut up to the shoulder, and there was a brace around his forearm. His eyes were closed. There were purple bruises forming on his face and his arm where it had been exposed.

“Sid?” Geno called, his voice gone soft.

Sidney opened his eyes right away- or at least he opened his left eye. His right eye was swollen nearly shut. “G? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, кролик, what happened?” Geno asked, moving over to Sidney’s left side. Sam stood at the foot of the bed and tried to look inconspicuous.

“I was heading home from the party. The light turned green, so I went, but someone was coming. I didn’t even see them. I don’t remember it very well.” Sidney started to turn towards Geno, and then flinched and moved back to his earlier position.

“Concussion?” Sam asked, since Geno looked a little lost. Hockey players knew concussions, at least.

“I don’t know yet,” Sidney replied. “How was the game?”

“Forget game,” Geno said. “Why you not call me?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt you. You guys are in first place. I asked Mario to come pick me up and take me home so you wouldn’t be bothered. He must have gotten you instead. Did you win?”

“It doesn’t matter if we win, Sid. You more important than hockey,” 

Before Sidney could reply, a nurse entered the room. “Oh, good, looks like your ride is here, Sidney?” she said. She was very chipper. Sam was starting to get a headache.

“Yeah, this is my husband Geno, and our friend Sam,” Sidney replied. Sam blinked; he didn’t really think of himself of even being in a league adjacent to the league he’d need to be in to be Sidney’s friend.

“Well, hello!” This nurse really was overly cheerful. Better than the opposite, Sam supposed. “I’m Annie, and I’ve been keeping an eye on your Sidney for you, but now it’s time for him to go home and get some rest.”

“I’m free to go?”

“Sure are, sugar. As much as I’d like to keep company as fantastic as yours, I think your husband would like to keep you.”

“I’d like him to keep me, too,” Sidney said with the ghost of that sickeningly sweet smile he reserved for Geno on his face. “What’s the damage?”

“Doc says the airbag saved you from a concussion even though it gave you that nosebleed and bruising on your face. Your ribs are bruised as well, but not broken. Your wrist is not as lucky; you’re going to need to see orthopedics for that, so be sure to call them tomorrow. I’ve put the number here on your walking papers. Other than that, just make sure you get lots of rest to let your body heal, and take ibuprofen to help with any pain. All the instructions are here; I just need you to sign!”

Sidney signed awkwardly with his left hand, and Annie left to spring her cheer on some other poor soul.

“Here, let me help,” Geno said as he moved to support Sidney as he gingerly shifted around to get up. “Was so worried, кролик. You should have called me.”

“I’m sorry, G. I just didn’t want to interrupt your game.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t do again. You call me anytime you need, no matter when. If I’m in game, I’ll see it as soon as I get back to my phone.” Geno was looking Sidney full on in the face; his face creased in concern.

“Okay, G. I will. Take me home now?”

“Yes. Sam will take us home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pennsylvaniasinbin) where I scream about hockey. Come scream with me.


End file.
